


Taking its toll

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Post 6x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: A chat between Oliver and Felicity about the new team after the events of 6x14





	Taking its toll

As Felicity came through the door she felt the weight of of the last few days, battling Curtis, Rene and Dinah took its toll on them all and now they was cutting them out, she didn't care to much about losing Rene and Dihana she barely knew them but Curtis was her best friend, she was starting a company with him WAS being the operative word. She was so mad at him for hurting John like that she didn't think he'd ever do something so low, Dinah sure she was in a emotional state and not thinking and Rene well I think he just likes to cause drama and fight but Curtis of all the people she thought he'd be the one to keep his hands clean. When she saw him near the cabin she seriously wanted to punch him to knock some sense into him but Oliver just had prevent her from getting close not that it did much good since Rene managed to clip her, but for them to sit back and make out we was in the wrong? That Rene was in hospital because of Oliver, was so irritating, he came at Oliver with an axe after Oliver told him to stay down Oliver just defended himself, Dinah was about to kill black siren and Curtis was in way over his head and now their punishing us because they got their asses handed to them? What did they expect? Oliver trained them, he’d pull his punches tonight if he hadn’t it would have been over a lot quicker.

“Hey, Hows Rene?” Felicity was pulled out of her own head back into reality a reality that now was her husband staring from the end of the hall.

She slowly made her way to Oliver wrapping her arms around him snuggling her face into his chest, she need this, she needed a good hug and he knew that he held her tight and kissed her forehead “I don’t know, the new team have chosen to act like middle schoolers and cut us out of their lives for good, i don’t know what their problem is, yes we spied on them and it turned out one did betray us, Dinah lied and let Vincent go because she saw good in him even though he killed people but us believing in black siren is just stupid to her and Curtis hurting John like that when we built that chip to help people and they want to cut us out?” 

Oliver took in what Felicity said, he was with her on this, the new team crossed the line when they hurt John, John was family he always will be and When they crossed that line Oliver had no problem taking them down, he was sorry about hurting Rene but Rene had done it to himself they was all so wrapped up in revenge it was clouding their judgment and he was mad at Rene for clipping his wife and firing shots at Lance and Thea, he just wanted him to stay down but he was stubborn. Dinah was a whole other problem she’ll jump on her high horse for everything even when she's in the wrong, someone like that can’t be reasoned with. As for Curtis he had liked him, its reason why he pulled back so much with him, Felicity on the other hand look like she was going tear him apart when she saw him.

Oliver lift his finger to Felicity's chin making her look at him “They’ll come round, in time once they see they was in the wrong”

“Maybe but not sure we take them back if that's how they roll” she moved out of his embrace, dragging him to the couch, they both slumped into the couch.

“Their just confused and lost” 

“I don’t care, if John didn’t have that chip, would they have done that to me? Because i think they would have” 

Oliver hadn’t thought about that, she was right she always was, they would have put Felicity in pain to get a location, He’d done a lot of bad things but hurting a friend by taking away their ability to walk or use their arm to get a location wasn’t something he’d do. “I really want to say they wouldn’t have but i can’t lie to you”

“Really wishing you would right now” she took a deep breathing trying get all the bad energy out of her system “How was city hall?”

He really didn’t want to answer just thinking about made him cringe “Their mad, rightly so, now we have no schools, no emergency services we have nothing so criminals are going to have a field day”

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze “we’ll fix this we always do”

“Without black siren we have nothing and she won’t be coming back to face Dinah”

She looked at him with such determination “But we will find her and she will give us the money since i’d say she owes us”

How Felicity managed to have such hope was beyond him, he was barely getting through the days anymore as soon as anything good happened something worse came along “Yeah maybe” 

Felicity stood up in front of Oliver holding her hand out “come on let's go to bed hopefully things will seem better in the morning” 

He took her hand and followed her to their bedroom, after getting changed for the night he climbed into bed as Felicity snuggled deep into his side already asleep, he just couldn’t stop rerunning the events of night in his head and he honestly didn’t know what to do anymore but he knew with John and Felicity by his side they’d find a way.


End file.
